Hunting with a bow and arrow has been steadily growing in popularity through the years. Most bow hunters prefer to hunt from a tree stand, where the sit or stand on an elevated perch. These hunters normally have a quiver holding their arrows attached to the bow. Due to the loud rattling noise that can occur when reaching for a second arrow from the quiver, most hunters usually remove the quiver. Hunters also remove the quiver to reduce the weight of the bow. Removing the quiver can also cut down on the vibration of the bow. However, removing the quiver leaves the archer without quick access to another arrow for a second shot.
If the hunter happens to miss on the first shot, he must reach for the quiver to get a second arrow. In addition to making noise, reaching for a second arrow requires a good deal of movement and takes some extra time, particularly if the quiver is not handy. Bow hunting requires quick and quiet movements at all times. Thus, it would be advantageous for the bow hunter if the second arrow could be kept where it would be readily available and relatively easy for the bow hunter to get to and so have an arrow for the critical second or follow up shot.